1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles and more particularly to an apparatus having an improved Bowden cable coupling device and a method for assembling Bowden cables to same.
2. Discussion
Flexible cables are presently used throughout motor vehicles and other consumer goods to as a means for remotely actuating a devices which are placed in areas which are inconvenient or dangerous to access. Examples of such devices include door unlatching mechanisms, throttle controls, fuel tank or vehicle hood access latches, etc. The use of flexible cables is highly desirable due to the fact that they can be integrated into a device at typically low costs and due to their flexible nature, readily adapt to variances in the product being produced which would otherwise cause binding and inconsistent operation of the device were a rigid linkage to be employed.
One significant drawback to the use of such flexible cables, however, has been in situations where several cables are employed in a relatively small area. Under such circumstances, the relative inability of assemblers and technicians to distinguish between the different cables often results in assembly errors in which two or more cables are incorrectly coupled to the device.
Consequently, there remains a need in the art for an improved apparatus for retaining flexible wire cables and a method for assembling flexible wire cables to same which substantially reduces the opportunity for assembly errors where several of such flexible wire cables are used in a relatively small area.